


Day One Hundred Ninety-Nine || Lawnmower

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [199]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Sasuke needs something to keep him busy this Summer, a part time job seems to be just the thing. Now all he needs is a client...





	Day One Hundred Ninety-Nine || Lawnmower

“So, got any summer plans, Sasuke?”

“Hn...not really.”

“No big trips, orrr...anything?”

“Nope,” the Uchiha replies, leaning his chin in a hand and regarding Naruto boredly. “Just a plain, boring old Summer.”

“Well that’s…” Lips purse. “...dumb.”

“Well what are _you_ going to be doing?”

“My godfather’s taking us to the beach in a few weeks! And I’m thinkin’ about applying for a part-time job!”

“...oh yeah?”

“Yeah! Get some spendin’ money, man! There’s some games coming out this summer I wanna get, and you know my PC’s gonna need some upgrades if I’m gonna be running the new stuff. And I might see about saving up for a better car. I mean, the one I’ve got _runs_ , but...it’s a gas guzzler, man...and it’s a pain to take Sakura anywhere cuz it’s so expensive!”

“Mm.” Mostly tuning the blond’s rambling out, Sasuke instead focuses on one aspect in particular: that being jobs. He hadn’t really considered it, but...that might not be a bad idea. Sasuke gets an allowance for keeping up with his chores, but...well, it’s never a bad thing to pad his pockets a bit, right?

But what would he do…? Surely everyone else is going to have the same idea and snap up any jobs for their age group the minute classes get out for the Summer. Actual _employment_ might not be the way to go about it. Maybe something that he can just...do on his own...but what?

“...sucks cuz I _hate_ mowing the lawn, y’know? It’s so boring and it takes for _ever_...I’d rather do dishes!”

A blink, and then - “...that’s it.”

“Huh?” Naruto perks a brow as the last bell of the day rings out.

“...never mind. Have fun at the beach, huh?”

“That’s not for a few weeks, ya dummy! Weren’t you listening?”

Turning back from the doorway, Sasuke shrugs. “Guess not.”

“You -!”

Stepping out into the hall, Sasuke starts to formulate a plan. He lives in a...fairly decent neighborhood. Nice, but not _too_ nice. Pretty sure nobody has a gardener. Which means less competition. His dad has both a push mower, and a riding lawnmower. Surely Fugaku won’t mind if Sasuke uses them...so long as he doesn’t break them, and makes sure there’s still gas in them when he brings them back. He can put up flyers and advertise. Even if just one household hires him, if they want him to come back once or twice a week, it’ll add up. And, if he does a good job, maybe word will spread and he can pick up more clients that way.

A bit old-fashioned, mowing yards for the Summer, but if no one else wants to do it, he’ll gladly capitalize.

After a pause, he snorts. Maybe Jiraiya will hire him if Naruto gets obstinate enough.

Riding his bike back home, Sasuke stashes it in the garage. His dad won’t be home for a few hours, but he’ll try shooting him a text

[ Hey dad, got a question for you when you’ve got a sec. ]

Waiting for a reply, he moves to the kitchen, raiding the fridge as his mother pours herself a glass of lemonade.

“Hey hun! Finally free for the Summer, huh? That’s exciting!”

“Yup,” he replies, munching into an apple.

“Going to spend some time with your friends now that you won’t be buried under a mountain of homework?”

Scoffing, he jokes, “What friends?”

“Sasuke Uchiha, I swear…”

Grinning, he feels his phone buzz as he heads toward his room.

[ I’m suspicious, but sure. What’s on your mind? ]

Apple in his teeth to free up his hands, Sasuke pushes into his bedroom and types up a reply.

[ Could I use the mowing equipment for a job? Wanna try maybe doing that for some extra cash this Summer. Promise I won’t break anything… ]

Powering on his computer, Sasuke opens up his favorite image editing software. Time to make up those flyers...even if maybe he’s getting a bit ahead of himself. Fugaku hasn’t agreed yet, but...surely he will, right?

[ Taking an entrepreneurial route, eh? Just like your father. ]

Scoffing at his dad’s teasing, Sasuke just asks, [ So is that a yes, or a no? ]

[ A tentative yes, but you have to do our yard for free. ]

[ I guess I can give you guys a discount. ]

[ Deal. ]

Grinning, Sasuke abandons his phone and keeps working on his ads. He’s not a genius with image editing, but...it looks decent enough. Add a few tabs along the bottom to pull off with his name and number, aaand...print!

A few copies in hand, he calls a temporary goodbye to Mikoto before heading out into the neighborhood, attaching the posters to some telephone poles with a stapler.

And now...all there is to do is...wait!

The first day, no calls...which honestly he expects. The next day...nothing. When four days pass without a peep on his cell (except Naruto being obnoxious…), Sasuke honestly starts to wonder if this was a stupid idea.

Grumpily browsing the net that afternoon, he barely reacts as his phone vibrates. A text. Plucking the mobile from his desk, he opens the message quickly, thinking it has to be the blond again. But...a double take shows no previous messages. This is someone new.

...wait a minute!

Refocusing, he leans over the screen, eyes scanning the message.

[ Hi, my dad saw your ad for lawn mowing? Are you still doing that? ]

A moment passes with a blank stare before scrambling to reply.

[ Yes, I’m still taking jobs. ] It’s not like he has to admit he hasn’t gotten any yet… [ All I need to know is the address and name, and whenever you want me there. It’s 15/hour. ] He mentioned on the flyer, but...well, it doesn’t hurt to remind them.

A few minutes pass in silence, and he assumes this guy must be talking to his dad. Trying not to just sit and stare, he busies himself with his computer again...and then another buzz.

[ Perfect! Is Friday afternoon okay? ]

[ That’ll be great. ]

With that arranged, he receives the address. The dad’s name is Hiashi, and...his name is Hinata?

...wait...that’s a girl’s name, right? It...vaguely rings a bell for some reason…? Oh well, he’ll find out Friday.

That morning, Sasuke loads everything onto the little flatbed trailer, ensuring everything is running okay before heading off. It’s a few blocks north...not _too_ bad, really. Scanning addresses, he pulls to the curb in front of a sizeable white house with a nice front lawn. Seems this is the place.

Hopping out of the truck, he pauses as the front door opens. Rather than a grown man, however...a teenage girl walks down the path toward him, looking a little...apprehensive?

“Hi,” she offers, tucking hair behind an ear shyly. “You’re, uh...you’re Sasuke, right?”

“Yeah. Hinata?”

“Mhm. Sorry, my dad’s not here, he’s...he’s working. But he said to just do...whatever it is you do. I’ve got a signed check, so...I just need to fill it out depending on...how long it takes you…?”

Nodding along, Sasuke fights his foggy memory. She looks...kinda familiar? But he can’t quite place her. “Sounds good. Is it just the front, or…?”

“Oh, no - there’s a back, too. I, um...I went ahead and cleared it all off, so there’s nothing - there’s nothing on the grass.”

“...thanks.”

She gives a flicker of a nervous smile, then...about-faces back toward the house.

Huh...shy little thing.

Deciding on the push mower, Sasuke gets to work, trimming up the green grass and emptying the bagger into huge garbage bags to take and compost. Once he neatens up the edges, it’s into the backyard he goes.

And...wow. It’s...really pretty? There are flowers _everywhere_ , a brick patio coming off the rear door. Trees make some shade and give the yard a bit more character.

Well...no time to gawk. He’s got work to do.

All the while, he doesn’t notice a face peek out every so often through a window upstairs at him.

All in all, it takes him two and a half hours, start to finish. Powering down the mower, he heaves a sigh, arm wiping at his brow.

It’s then the glass sliding door opens, and Hinata reappears. She carefully carries an icy glass of lemonade. “Here…”

A blink. “...thanks.” Taking off his gloves, he accepts the drink and tries not to just rudely down it.

“You...you did a r-really nice job!”

Swallow. “Thanks. You have a pretty yard.”

“Thank you...I take care of all the flowers.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

Considering her as she smiles at them, Sasuke decides to just...ask. “Sorry if this is rude, but...do I know you?”

Glancing back to him, she blinks. “I...think we went to the same elementary school…? But I’ve been homeschooled for, um...for a long time now.”

...well that explains it. And at her words, it clicks. “...ohhh, now I remember. You were always stalking after Naruto, right?”

Her cheeks flare red. “I...I was _n-not_ stalking! I was just shy!”

“...uh huh,” he replies, taking another sip.

“...a-anyway, it - it doesn’t matter. I haven’t seen him in...a long time. Just as well, really. He never really liked me.”

“Nah, he was just too preoccupied with Sakura. I dunno if Naruto’s capable of actually disliking someone, honestly.”

In spite of herself, Hinata smiles. “...yeah. He was always, um...a-always very friendly.”

“Almost _too_ friendly at times.”

A light giggle escapes her...and then she stiffens. “Oh, I...I should get you your check…”

“I’m not in any hurry. I don’t have any other jobs today,” Sasuke assures her. “Take your time.”

“Oh...well, would you -? I mean, can you come back next week? You do r-really good work!”

“Thanks. And yeah, I can do that. Should I just...plan on making this a regular thing?”

“Sure! My dad said if you did a good job, he’d have you back. Um…” Making her way in, Hinata just...disappears.

Not sure if he should follow - he’s covered in dust and grass clippings - Sasuke instead moves to wait by the slider until she returns, check in hand.

“Here you go!”

“Thanks.”

“Thank _you!_ And, um...I-I guess I’ll see you next week…?”

...something about her tone and phrasing makes him blink. “...yeah. Was this time okay…?”

“Perfect! A-any time in the afternoon is fine, really. Dad’s at work, and...well, I’ll be here.”

“All right.”

Packing up, Sasuke makes sure everything is secure before moving to get into the cab...then noticing Hinata by the front door. After a pause, he...waves.

...she waves back.

A bit...unsure, he gets in, revving the engine and heading back around toward home. What was that all about…?

...maybe he’ll find out next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Guhhh, late as usual, lol - tired, so I'll keep this short.
> 
> Pretty basic idea, and...not quite as fluffy as I'd like, but I guess it works! I think someone's going to enjoy Sasuke working for her all Summer~
> 
> Anyway, I gotta head to bed, so...thanks for reading!


End file.
